Super Dimension
The Gamindustri (ゲイムギョウ界, Geimugyō-kai) of the Super Dimension (超次元, Chō Jigen) is the world of Hyperdimension Neptunia and Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1. Geography Two worlds exist in Super Dimension: Celestia and The World Below. Celestia is where the goddesses reside while The World Below is where the humans live in the lands protected by the goddesses. Gamindustri is composed of four landmasses (also called planets) floating in the sky: Planeptune, Lastation, Leanbox and Lowee. Each of these landmasses have smaller floating islands surrounding them that are attached by long cables meant to hold the lifts that serve as transportation between the islands and central landmass. These smaller islands hold both towns and dungeons. Government Gamindustri's landmasses, Planeptune, Lastation, Lowee, and Leanbox are ruled by its respective CPUs: Neptune, Noire, Blanc, and Vert. Exclusively in Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1, younger sisters for Neptune, Noire, and Blanc are able to be created using their nations' share energy. Nepgear, the younger sister of Neptune, Uni, the younger sister of Noire, and Rom and Ram, the younger twin sisters of Blanc, become CPU Candidates of their respective nations, standing as the future successors of the CPUs. Vert is the only CPU who does not recieve a younger sister, meaning that Leanbox doesn't have its own CPU Candidate. The governing of each nation is essentially done by humans, though each CPU does have the power to veto any decision. The overall government is called the Basilicom. The CPUs offer passive protection from monsters as long as people believe in them. There are two parts to the Basilicom: the sanctuary which manages affairs related to the CPU and the Parliament which manages the laws and citizens of the nation. Story :The story of the Super Dimension is different between the two games it appears in. Hyperdimension Neptunia :Main article: Hyperdimension Neptunia/Story Pre-Game History Originally, Gamindustri was ruled by only one goddess, Arfoire. However, Arfoire lost control of herself and nearly destroyed the world. Due to the efforts of the four legendary heroes from Planeptune, Lastation, Lowee, and Leanbox, the world was saved. Arfoire promised to never abuse her powers ever again and separated a part of her power from herself. This was the birth of Histoire, the tome responsible for recording every event in history and essentially the world itself. After this event, Arfoire had no longer wished to rule the world by herself and decided created four new CPUs: Neptune, Noire, Blanc, and Vert. These four goddesses contained only a quarter of the power of a true goddess. Each of them were responsible for one of the four nations in Gamindustri. Passing down her knowledge and some of her personality traits to each of them. Unlike Arfoire, whose power was absolute, each of them only possessed a quarter of the power of a true goddess. The Guild was known as a group of so-called Heretics. Not all of them serve directly under the Basilicom, but they each worship a different goddess than the one on their native land. It's creation was due to the purge against on Leanbox which lead most to flee to Lowee. Due to this, Lowee created a city for The Guild called "Guild City." Game Story Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 :Main article: Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1/Story While the geographical structure and means of transportation remain unchanged, the world's history has. The Guild functions the same as it would in the Hyper Dimension and serves under the Basilicom. The original goddess and Arfoire are now two different beings, with the latter a human who used her power of copying to aid the legendary heroes. Pre-Game History Game Story Category:Super Dimension Category:Gamindustri Category:Worlds Category:Dimensions